A New Panic
by JCDiva7
Summary: OMG! Does Dr. Sloth have an evil cousin that no one is aware of and he is tainting poor little Usuki dolls? It is up to Mandesa and her usuki doll, Pandera, to help Neopia.
1. A New Panic Begins

One day, little Mandesa, a red usul, walked into Usukiland. When she spotted the Magical Hair Usuki Doll, she knew she had to have one. Mandesa ran to her pink cybunny mother, Helena, and begged her to buy her one. Helena, seeing the tears in her daughter's eyes, gave in and paid the shop keeper 200 neopoints.

Mandesa was so excited that she hopped and skipped all the way back to her home in Neopia Central. Helena had to run to keep up with little Mandesa. When they arrived home, Mandesa ran up to her room and started to play with Pandera, the Usuki doll she bought.

"I want you comb your hair and I am going to add some sparkly stuff to your hair." Mandesa told the Usuki doll.

Mandesa found a container of NeoGlitter and sprinkled the sparkly glitter on the Usuki doll's comb. She started to comb the doll's hair when all of a sudden the doll started to shake. Mandesa was confused for a moment and then the doll started to walk around. Mandesa screamed and ran to the closet in her room.

"Don't be scared of me. I am your very best friend." Pandera said in a small voice.

"Please go back to being an actual doll." Mandesa replied in a frightened voice.

"I promise that I do not bite or anything. You have no idea how lonely I am. I was so happy that you chose me. Neopians pass me by everyday and never chose to look at me. What you have done has made me happy. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Pandera, you are not possessed by Dr. Sloth or anything like that."

"No way Mandesa. There is a reason why we are called _Magical_ Hair Usuki dolls. Some dolls can talk and walk like me. Others just blink from time to time."

Mandesa stared at Pandera with widened eyes and could not believe what she was hearing. She started to chant that this was all a dream, but she realized that this was her reality. Mandesa slowly walked up close to the Usuki doll and began to stroke her hair. Pandera giggled and they decided to play "Tea Time". Mandesa realized that she liked having a live doll.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a Usuki doll. I like having you around. You know, being an only child is really tough. But please do not do anything around my mom or dad. They will send you back." Mandesa told Pandera.

"Oh, I will behave. I promise to not do anything around anybody unless you wink at me." Pandera promised.

"It's a deal."

Mandesa shook Pandera's tiny hand and they did a little wink. Then there was a knock at the door. It was Johnny, a cloud acara and Mandesa's father.

"Hello little one. How do you like your new Usuki doll?" Johnny asked.

"I love her. Her name is Pandera and she is magical." Mandesa replied cheerfully.

"Good to know that you have a good imagination. So did you play with her all day?"

"Yes I did daddy. I am so glad that mommy let me bring her home."

"Good, good. Well, just to let you know, I am going away for awhile."

"Why are you leaving daddy?"

"Turns out that Dr. Sloth has an evil cousin no one knew about. His name is Dr. Slacker and just as evil as Sloth. Dr. Slacker has created some Usuki dolls that talk and apparently they plan on destroying all of Neopia. So we have to be on a look out for those dolls. I am sure little Pandera is not one of those. Also, I have to investigate containers of NeoGlitter. They are in connection with the Usuki dolls. So no need to worry."

"Oh. I am going to miss you."

"I know you are, but it is my job with Defenders of Neopia. We are also partnering up with the Resistance. We have to be on the lookout if Dr. Sloth will return or not. Space Faerie and the Resistance are on the look out too. I have to help protect Neopia."

Mandesa ran into her father's arms and hugged him. After he left, Mandesa turned to face Pandera.

"You lied to me. You are in connection with Dr. Slacker." Mandesa said while shaking the doll.

"No I did not. I hate Dr. Slacker. You have to present me to your father. I am one of the good ones. I escaped and then was boxed like a normal doll. But I am a good doll. I will talk to your daddy if you want me too. I have secrets about how Dr. Slacker plans on using us poor Usuki dolls. That is why I was so grateful to you. I would have told you sooner but I got scared. Please do not hate me. I love being your doll."

Mandesa knew that she had to tell her father about Pandera, but she was nervous.

"I will talk to my parents during dinner. You are coming with me." Mandesa said and then grabbed Pandera and took her to the dinner table. Helena stared at Mandesa and then the doll and then asked why Pandera was at the dinner table.

"Mommy, daddy. I have something to show you." Mandesa announced and then tapped Pandera. Pandera obeyed and then began to speak.

"Dr. Slacker is planning on a Neopian invasion. He is using Usuki dolls to make innocent Neopians become hypnotized and join his army and take down the Defenders of Neopia, the Resistance, and the Space Faerie. I failed the mind control test but passed the NeoGlitter test. NeoGlitter has been tainted and makes me come to life. So they discarded me because they knew I would talk. But I ran away from the reject bin and got boxed like a normal Usuki doll. I had to warn someone so that the good guys can be prepared. Dr. Slacker is tired of dilly dallying around and he wants to invade Neopia. The only thing I do not know is if Sloth is alive. You have to help me." Pandera said nervously.

Helena and Johnny looked scared but they believed the doll.

"I am taking you to my boss after dinner. I want you to repeat what you told me. This is some serious business." Johnny replied in a serious tone.

Helena continued to look frozen in shock. Mandesa looked down at poor Pandera and knew that she was risking her life for the world of Neopia.

"I am calling Neopia News. They need to report this incident. Also, the Neopian Times and Usukiland need to know all these details too. I hope my boss allows us to close down Usukiland. This is a matter of importance. Our whole world is in danger." Johnny announced with authority.

Helena decided to cancel dinner and start getting ready to go down to Defenders of Neopia Headquarters. When they arrived there, they asked to speak to Judge Hog. Judge Hog was not surprised that this was going on. He immediately demanded that Usukiland be shut down until further notice. Panic was starting to spread around Neopia. People had started to turn in their Usuki dolls to the Defenders of Neopia and tested them with the tainted NeoGlitter. The evil Usuki dolls were then sent to a furnace and eventually blown up. The Resistance was on high alert. The Space Faerie was asked to have protection with her at all times. So Cylara and Gorix decided to join her. Pandera stayed away from all of the action. Mandesa knew that her Usuki friend was sad because all this destruction was going on. Pandera could not believe all of what was going on because she spoke up. Mandesa and Pandera walked outside of the headquarters and took a breather.

"This is so scary. I know it is sad to see all of your Usuki friends being blown up." Mandesa told Pandera.

"It is. Even though they were not my actual friends like you are Mandesa. I do know that I will miss them but I knew that they were evil. I just hope Dr. Slacker never comes this way." Pandera responded sadly.

"Same here. I hope that this gets resolved real soon. Cause I really want to play with you and show you off to my friends. I want things to be normal again. It would make me feel better. I am so glad that you are honest."

Mandesa hugged Pandera when a mysterious shadow appeared before them. Before Mandesa could scream, she had a paw over her mouth and a potato sack was placed over her head, knocked out, and she was whisked away with her doll in her arms.

_To be continued…_


	2. Hostage

When Mandesa awoke four hours later, she was in a Virtupets Space Station secret laboratory. Mandesa immediately looked around for Pandera, but she was missing. Mandesa started to panic. _Where is Pandera? I hope she was not killed._ Mandesa thought. She continued to look around when she found her stowed away in a closet.

"Pandera, what happened?" Mandesa whispered just in case someone was listening.

"We were kidnapped by a group of grundos. They had a 'We are proud workers of Sloth' shirt. They have stashed us here as ransom." Pandera relayed in a scared voice.

"I don't believe this. So Sloth is alive. I wish I could find the Space Faerie. She would get us out of here. I want my family."

Mandesa began to cry and Pandera started to comfort her. Just then the door opened and in walked a purple grundo. Mandesa noticed that he had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, carrots, and a juice box.

"Some food for you brat." The purple grundo scuffed.

"Thank you very much. What is your name?" Mandesa asked politely.

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to remember the name of the Neopet who was kind to me. You look like a nice person who feels trapped here."

"You have no idea what life here is like. But my name is Chauncey. I hope you can find a way for my family and me to get out of here. We have been serving Dr. Slacker for over six years and he has gotten worse. In case you do not know, Dr. Slacker is a cousin of Dr. Sloth. He has an alliance with him to take over Neopia. Nobody knows that he exists. I just found out that Sloth is on life support in a secret place. Slacker has taken over everything all of a sudden. He has come up with some tainted stuff to mind control Neopians to be on Slacker's side. I was here when they made plans for the evil Usuki dolls. I have told you too much little brat."

"My name is Mandesa and my father works for the Defenders of Neopia. If there was a way for me to escape here, I could get back home and help you and your family escape. But I am not sure how to leave this place."

"Are you sure that you will help my family escape?"

"Yes. I may be young, but I will never break my promise, Chauncey. You gave me food and you have helped me with info that my father could use. If we could sneak out of here and find a way back to headquarters, I could get you to testify and maybe we could trick Dr. Slacker into coming after us."

"Sounds great, but the problem we have is that this place has tight security. But I do know how we can sneak away undetected. My brother, Rubbles, has a secret ship that can get us to headquarters in less than five minutes. I know for a fact that Dr. Slacker goes to sleep around midnight. We can leave five minutes after midnight and head over to meet with Judge Hog."

"Thank you Chauncey. I really appreciate it."

Chauncey walked away and waved good bye. Mandesa and Pandera jumped up and down in silence. They could not wait until midnight.

_Somewhere in Space…_

Dr. Slacker was entering his secret chambers to check on his cousin, Dr. Sloth. Dr. Sloth somehow survived the blast that left him for dead. _If I had not been nearby when he was falling, he would be dead. I need his evil mind to take over Neopia. I will get rid of him later. For now, he is going to stay alive until I have Neopia._ Slacker thought to himself. Always the ignored one in his family of doctors, he had always planned on being the one to step it up. Slacker decided to watch his neovision and put on the Neopets News. Breaking news was just breaking at that moment.

"_We have received word that more than 10,000 Usuki dolls have been destroyed and there are reports that more than 20,000 pounds of NeoGlitter have been destroyed also. According to Judge Hog, one of his employees had brought in a Usuki doll that was not tainted and they have put out an alert for a new villain. His name is Dr. Slacker and apparently he is a cousin to Dr. Sloth. If anyone has any information on this new villain please contact the Defenders of Neopia or the Resistance. In other news…"_

Dr. Slacker turned off the neovision when he realized that his plan was not working out the way he wanted it to happen. He was frustrated and went to his room. Inside his rage was stirring. The only thing he knew that he could toy with was the little usul girl in the secret chambers. She had the non tainted Usuki doll. He had to destroy that doll before his plans got even more out of hand.

"I will take over Neopia if it is the last thing I do. Nothing will get in my way. Not the Defenders. Not the Resistance. Not even that stupid Space Faerie. I _will_ rule over Neopia and I will do _whatever _it takes. Muuuuaaaah!"

_To be continued…_


	3. Escape

It was a little past midnight when Chauncey helped Mandesa and Pandera in the small space ship. Chauncey gave Mandesa and Pandera dark cloaks to cover themselves. They stayed hidden underneath the ship. Just as Chauncey was getting ready to start the ship, an orange grundo named Menos came up to the ship.

"Hey Chauncey. Where are you going at this time of night?" Menos asked.

"I need to go fetch some food from the food shop and at Pizzaroo to have for tomorrow morning. I have 10,000 neopoints to spend. Boss sent me out." Chauncey replied hiding the fear in his voice.

"Oh okay. Do you know if that brat that Mungo found is asleep?"

"She was when I left. Any idea what Slacker wants to do to her?"

"I know he wants to hold her for ransom. As for that stupid doll, he wants her destroyed. When you get back, bring me that doll so we can destroy her."

"Okay Menos. Tell Mungo that I will be back with the food."

"Okay. Safe trip for ya."

Chauncey mumbled a "good bye" and drove off. Once the ship was away from the Virtupets Station and they were descending to Neopia Central, Mandesa and Pandera got up from hiding. When Chauncey stopped by the Defenders headquarters, Mandesa found her father.

"PAPA!!" Mandesa shouted as she ran to Johnny.

"Oh my sweet little girl. What happened to you? Your mother and I were so worried about you." Johnny responded feeling relieved.

"I was kidnapped. Chauncey here was smart enough to help Pandera and I to escape."

Johnny looked at Chauncey and shook his hand.

"Thank you for bringing me my daughter. She means a lot to my wife and I. She is the daughter we never thought we could have. Thank you so much. What can we do to repay you?"

"All I ask is that you help free my family from Slacker. I will come here when I can to send in anonymous tips. I do ask that you give me a fake magical hair Usuki doll. I have to destroy one so they won't come after your daughter. I have to go out and buy some food to take to my boss Mungo. Mungo is someone you do not want to mess with. He is in thick with Slacker. The only other info I can give you is that Sloth is alive. He survived from the blast. Slacker has him locked up somewhere in a secret chamber in the Virtupets Space Station. I will stop by in a few days with any more info." Chauncey responded.

"Thanks for that info Chauncey. I am going to relay this to my boss and to the Resistance. I will see what I can do for your family. I have a feeling we are going to war again. I will have to train our defenders army. Be safe with you."

Johnny and Chauncey shook hands once more and then parted ways. Chauncey did leave with a fake Usuki doll to destroy. Mandesa walked over to her father and hugged him.

"I am taking you and Pandera home. Your mother is worried sick about you. I am going to ask Gurdon to fly you home." Johnny said slowly.

"Okay daddy." Mandesa replied.

Gurdon, a silver Shoyru, came over and placed Mandesa on his back and Pandera hid in Mandesa's dress. Gurdon got Mandesa home safely and she ran into Helena's arms.

"I am so happy that you are back safely. You and Pandera are not to leave this house and there will be no visitors. I have to keep you hidden until this is over. I will educate you during this time period. I have enough books for a couple of years. But I know that it won't be too too long before we are free. Please understand this is for your own good."

Helena explained softly.

"I understand mommy. What I do not understand is how some one in space knew about Pandera and I wanted to hold us for ransom. It is almost like there is a snitch in the headquarters. Mommy, do you think daddy is safe?" Mandesa replied.

"I don't know sweetie pie. I just don't know…"

_Somewhere in Virtupets Station_

Mungo was waiting for the food delivery from Chauncey when Menos came in.

"What is it Menos?" Mungo asked gruffly.

"I went to check on that stupid brat and her dumb Usuki doll. They are not there. It is like they knew Chauncey was going to be going on a food run." Menos urgently stated.

"Or maybe they went with him."

"I saw Chauncey and he had nothing in his space ship. So I don't know where they are. I say we call a code red."

"Not yet. I want to talk to Chauncey first. If he does not deliver me a reasonable explanation, it will be his family that will suffer from the wrath of Slacker…"

_To be continued…_


	4. Confrontation

_Somewhere in Virtupets Space Station_

Chauncey came back from his food run and walked over to the food storage room when Mungo confronted him.

"Hello Chauncey. We have a situation that has come to my attention." Mungo said angrily.

"Hey boss. What's wrong?" Chauncey asked calmly even though he knew what it was.

"Well that brat that I kidnapped has disappeared. Where is she Chauncey?"

"WHAT?? I have no clue."

"You sure you had _nothing_ to do with this?"

"Yes sir. I am very quiet and I make sure my hostages stay put. So apparently someone else must have gotten to her. Think Slacker has an idea?"

"No way Chauncey. I doubt that guy has any brains but you did not hear that from me. Anyways, we have to see if that stupid Usuki doll is still around."

"Now that is where I was smart. I locked up the stupid Usuki doll to be destroyed in morning. Well I have to go see my family."

"Chauncey I am going to tell you, if you had _anything_ and I mean _anything_ to do with that girl being gone, your family will suffer. Especially that sick child of yours and your wife."

"Now Mungo, you know I am very loyal to Slacker. I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

"Good. Cause I have a good spies all around Neopia. You better not be lying to me."

"I know I am not."

Chauncey finished stocking the shelves and walked away to his home. His wife, Lenora, and his son, Sorin, were waiting for him. They could tell that Chauncey was very stressed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Lenora asked gently.

"I may have put us all in danger." Chauncey responded disheartened.

"How is that honey?"

"Lenora, I helped the hostage escape back to her family. I had to. She is just an innocent child who had a father that worked for the Defenders. It is not her fault that I did that. Now I lied to Mungo and he will learn that I lied. I am in trouble. I have to find a way for us to escape from this nightmare."

"Chauncey, you did the right thing. Remember, I got a lot of training from the Techo Master. Plus I am very handy with a blaster. So don't you worry. Our family will survive. I know we will."

"Thanks Lenora. I feel so much better."

"I'm happy to do it. Now let's go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Chauncey hugged Lenora and went to bed. But sleep did not come easy.

_Somewhere in space in a spaceship_

Commander Valka assigned Cylara and Gorix to protect the Space Faerie in a hidden space ship that circled Neopia. The Space Faerie had to come up with a plan to remove Sloth and his evil cousin to help save Neopia. The Resistance and the Defenders received word that there was a possible snitch within the Defenders because of what happened to Mandesa. A message from Johnny came through to the three.

"_Hi Gorix, Cylara, and Space Faerie. I need to ask of a favor. Could you help a purple grundo named Chauncey and his family escape. I owe Chauncey so much for how he helped my daughter escape from danger. I fear his family may be in danger and it is because I believe there is a snitch among the Defenders. I have forwarded a picture of Chauncey. If you could find him, this would be great. I have a feeling there is going to be trouble. Thanks and I will be in touch with you in two days for status."_

A picture of Chauncey came through and Gorix knew what needed to be done.

"I have a feeling I know where the secret laboratory is at. I remember Slacker when he was younger. He was crazy then and it does not surprise me that he is crazy now." Gorix stated.

"I have never heard of him. I was under the impression that Sloth had no family." Cylara replied.

"Sloth was an outcast from his family because of his plans for mutation and world domination. Apparently his cousin kept in touch with him. The rest of Sloth's family is long gone. Slacker is a more crazier version of Sloth but with fewer brains."

"So is Slacker slightly younger Gorix?"

"You could say that again Cylara."

"All I know is that we have to make ourselves hidden in order to save Chauncey and his family. What he did was heroic. So I am going to find a way to get us to be invisible. I just have to do some magic." The Space Faerie joined in.

The three knew that they had little time before Chauncey's secret was out.

_In Slacker's Chambers_

Slacker was not happy to be awaken in the middle of the night. Mungo busted in the door and told Slacker what he knew.

"It seems that one of my men helped that brat and her Usuki doll escape. I have a feeling that it is Chauncey and that he lied to me. But I have to see what my snitch will tell me. I am going to be in contact with Gurdon in the morning. He told me that the girl's father works for the Defenders and that the Usuki doll somehow made it to the shelves after failing a mind control test." Mungo informed.

"Hmmm…sounds interesting. Tell Gurdon that we will have a meeting tomorrow night. I am sure he can tell us who was the one that delivered the girl and betrayed our trust." Slacker responded.

"I will relay the message. See you tomorrow. I will make sure that whoever betrays us will pay."

"That is my job Mungo. Let me take care of those who intend to destroy our mission."

_To be continued…_


End file.
